Trajetória de um Amor
by deiamartins
Summary: Leia e confira. GSR


**Titulo: Trajetória para um Amor ****  
****Autora: Andréia Martins (deiamcsi) ****  
****Categoria: Livre ****  
****Nota: Os personagens não são meus (infelizmente).**

_[iPor que ela foi fazer isso? O que está acontecendo com ela? Será que isso é culpa minha?[/i_

Grissom travava uma luta interna. Não sabia se aquela atitude de Sara foi resultado das atitudes dele. Ele havia sido chamado naquela noite chuvosa pela polícia. Sara foi detida por dirigir embriagada. Ele via que Sara nos últimos meses não se sentia bem, estava magoada, achava que era por causa da promoção que foi para Nick, mas com esse acontecimento ele sabia que era algo mais grave do que um ego profissional ferido.

Grissom minutos antes, na delegacia, deu a mão a ela e a conduziu até seu carro. Agora ele dirigia e havia um silêncio muito incomodo. Grissom tentava focar seu olhar para a estrada, mas vez ou outra, ele olhava para o lado e via Sara com o rosto encostado no vidro da janela, olhando para o nada. Ele avistou o prédio dela e logo parou em frente, desligando o carro. Ela percebeu que já havia chegado, ficou parada pensando em algo, mas somente disse:

"Obrigada, Grissom." Colocou uma mão na maçaneta.

Grissom, por puro reflexo, segurou a outra mão dela, fazendo-a parar e olhá-lo assustada. Ele segurava a mão dela firme, mas delicadamente.

"Por favor, não faça mais isso, Sara!" Grissom disse sussurrando e seus lhos mostravam uma grande preocupação.

Ela segurou uma lágrima que estava preste a cair e respondeu.

"Não vai acontecer novamente, Grissom." Tentou sorrir, mas em vão.

"Eu não sei o que te levou a fazer isso. Somente não quero que isso aconteça de novo. Eu posso, às vezes, não demonstrar isso, mas sabes que tenho uma grande afeição por você. E não quero que nada de mau lhe aconteça."

"Grissom... eu já disse não vai acontecer novamente. Fique tranqüilo! Obrigada pela carona." Ela se soltou da mão dele e saiu do carro.

Grissom ficou parado olhando-a se distanciar, até sumir entre a porta do edifício. Deu um longo suspiro, ligou o carro e foi embora.

Mais uma vez o destino o levou ao prédio dela. Sara havia sido suspensa por Ecklie por desrespeitar Catherine. Naquele momento, sentado no sofá dela, ele a via chorar e contar sua trágica história de vida. Agora sim ele sabia o porquê dela estar amargurada. Mesmo que o tempo passe as feridas ainda estavam abertas e voltam a doer. Como na última vez, ele a confortou com um aperto de mão.

Passando-se alguns minutos Sara parou de chorar. Ela sentia, pela primeira vez, alivio. Nunca havia contando sobre sua história a ninguém, mas dessa vez viu em Grissom alguém confiável, onde sim, poderia desabafar. Sara enxugou suas lágrimas e ele soltou sua mão.

"Eu pareço uma idiota chorando assim na sua frente, desculpa!" Disse ela.

"Não, Sara! Às vezes necessitamos por para fora nossas angústias. Faz bem chorar, pelo menos, era isso que a minha mãe dizia." Sorriu. "Sara... eu não vou deixar que a demitem..."

"Grissom, por favor, não quero que você me proteja." Ela disse interrompendo-o.

"Eu não estou te protegendo! Você é uma excelente CSI e merece continuar na equipe."

"Mas o Ecklie..."

"Deixe que com o Ecklie eu me viro. Não quero que você saia da minha vida desse jeito." Grissom logo que disse se arrependeu, falou sem pensar.

Sara ao ouvir com todas as palavras que Grissom não queria que saísse da vida dele, sentiu uma falta de ar. Ela percebeu que essa frase saiu acidentalmente, mas mesmo assim era impressionante ouvir tais palavras.

Grissom disfarçou levantando e dizendo.

"Vou agora mesmo falar com ele. OK? Hoje mesmo eu te ligo para dizer como foi. Então, quero que cumpra esses dias de suspensão. E depois pense em pedir desculpa para Catherine."

"Eu vou pensar!"

"Então, até!" Disse já perto da porta.

"Grissom..." Ele parou e virou para ela que continuou. "... Obrigada! Eu também não quero sair da sua vida assim."

Grissom a olhou tentando absorver o que havia acabado de ouvir. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e com um leve sorriso saiu.

Parecia que estas duas ocasiões foram resultadas de uma conspiração para os dois se aproximassem cada vez mais. Sara voltou a sorri e ele a via mais leve e mais bonita. Antes Sara já mexia com seus sentimentos, mas agora, mexia mais. Os dois sentiam uma necessidade mútua de estar sempre juntos, então, sem nenhum convite, após um turno cansativo saíram para tomar um café da manhã. Isto ocorreu outras vezes, além de uma ida ao cinema. A necessidade de estarem juntos fazia bem para os dois, porque esqueciam das mortes sem motivos que rondavam eles todos os dias.

Naquela noite Grissom aproveitaria que tinham acabado de solucionar um caso para levar Sara a um restaurante a beira do Lago Mead, onde ele sempre ia comer lagosta. Seria a primeira vez que Grissom levaria uma companhia a este lugar. Mas justo naquela noite algo terrível aconteceu. Nick tinha sido seqüestrado e estava enterrado vivo em uma caixa de vidro e todo o seu desespero estava sendo mostrado por um vídeo ao vivo.

Horas de desespero, de angústias, foram esquecidas quando Nick foi encontrado. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, os dois precisavam um do outro. Não foram ao restaurante, porque já estava tarde demais. Então, Sara convidou Grissom para tomar um café em seu apartamento, ele aceitou.

Diferente das outras vezes, não havia o que falar. Estavam muito tristes para dizer algo. Somente ficaram escutando uma música ao fundo, saboreando o café. Num certo momento seus olhares se encontraram e junto trocaram um sorriso. Grissom se aproximou de Sara – que estava sentada ao lado dele no sofá – e passou um dos braços ao redor do pescoço dela, fazendo-a encostar seu rosto no peito dele. Depois de um longo tempo Sara diz a ele.

"Grissom... vamos tentar?" Levanta seu rosto para olhá-lo.

"Sim!" Grissom sorri e aproxima seu rosto ao dela trocando um beijo.

FIM


End file.
